


Cat Eyes

by vomitingwords



Series: Malec Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Alec has a secret kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, it's just something I've been thinking about.

Okay so maybe Alec had a thing for Magnus’ cat eyes and maybe even more just before Magnus fell over the edge when they had sex. There was just something about how he fell apart when he came, how he was so immersed in pleasure that he couldn’t keep up the glamor anymore.

Of course, Alec would never tell Magnus that. No, telling Magnus that his cat eyes were essentially one of Alec’s kinks would only lead to some good-natured teasing from him and some embarrassment on Alec’s part so he decided he would keep this one to himself and just relish in the moments where he could watch Magnus’ cat eyes flicker out when he came undone inside of Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble, I have more. :) Please click this link to support my writing. It would mean alot <3  
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A78437OA)


End file.
